Problem: Rewrite ${((4^{-10})(9^{-4}))^{6}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 9^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((4^{-10})(9^{-4}))^{6} = (4^{(-10)(6)})(9^{(-4)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-10})(9^{-4}))^{6}} = 4^{-60} \times 9^{-24}} $